


Ladybug and her lucky shotgun

by DigiEatsMelons



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack to Wack, F/M, Guns, It was supposed to be a joke but became serious wtf, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Mention of knives and related injuries, Trigger Warning for bad writing, it's more of a friendship, ladynoir kinda, so trigger warning there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiEatsMelons/pseuds/DigiEatsMelons
Summary: After a fight with a particularly dangerous supervillain, Ladybug and Chat Noir regroup on a nondescript rooftop to review the battle.Now, Chat Noir has to explain to his Lady why shooting someone is wrong.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Ladybug and her lucky shotgun

“So you shot him?!”

She winced at the pure shock in his voice. Chat Noir was always able to compose himself. Whether it be in the face of an Akumatized villain or in her own whenever he decided it was the perfect moment to flirt, Chat Noir never stuttered, tripped over his words, or lost himself to his emotions. Ladybug had assumed that the green-eyed boy’s life had taught him to conceal all his feelings, and it was possible that this was why he was always so outgoing, talkative, and flirtatious under the mask. But, after their fight with the oddly dangerous and appropriately named Back Stabber, she heard the boy falter. The blonde’s voice cracked, reaching peaks only heard in Opera, when he questioned the deciding factor in the duo’s victory.

“It was the only thing I could think of when given the Lucky Charm,” she turned to him, eyes completely full of the innocence as if shooting the villain with her Lucky Shotgun was perfectly reasonable.

“I thought guns weren’t your style, M’lady. Chl-Queen Bee told me you had scoped in on a better solution the last time you obtained a firearm.”

“I can’t believe you’re still gunning for a pun after how surprised you sounded. With how high your voice can go, it’s only a matter of time before my kitty finds himself in a musical”

His feral eyes widened at her puns. Does shooting someone make you funnier? Regardless of their new status as a comedy duo, Chat still elected to scold her. Regaining her attention with a cough, he shot his hand through his hair and once again asked for her reasoning behind blasting the Akuma with a magical shotgun.

Ladybug stared directly at the leather-strapped boy, making sure his eyes were locked into her blue orbs. She bore the look of a newborn child: her eyes were completely empty of any malice and regret. It hurt Chat to reprimand her, but he was the only one who would. There was no way he was going to let this angel dissuade him before even opening her mouth.

After he sighed and kept his eyes on hers, Ladybug began her explanation.

“You understand how my Lucky Charm works, right kitty?”

“Of course, LB. You get a seemingly useless item and using that beautiful brain of yours, you find an amazing- yet convoluted- use for it and save the day. But..” Chat paused, attempting to gain her attention and make her understand his side of the situation before she finishes her explanation.

“But what, Chat?” Ladybug bit her bottom lip.

“But, today, you didn’t get anything weird from your Lucky Charm. I expected a fork or maybe a pen and paper for you to confess your undying love for me. Contrary to my expectations, the Lucky Charm gave you a weapon. And you used it for a use so obvious, I just couldn’t think it was real. Did you even think about the person who was Akumatized?” Chat scratched at his neck which was itching with unease. Why had the Lucky Charm decided to be simple today? It just didn’t make sense to the boy, despite being logical to every onlooker and the Lady herself. Chat couldn’t accept that a dangerous villain would lead to a dangerous solution.

“He had knives, Chat,” their eyes finally separated as Ladybug drew her glance downwards, finally afraid to stare her partners in the eyes. She looked so much smaller now, the physical threat of the Akuma struck fear into the girl. She could be blasted by a laser, thrown across the city, or turned into a marketable figure. But Ladybug has never been stabbed, and it scared her. She was supposed to be invincible and protect all of Paris. But Back Stabber, a boy betrayed by all his friends, manifested his emotional pain through bladed weaponry. And, it was never fun to see the boy who was currently scolding her for not finding a better solution writhing in pain after taking one of those blades for her.

“M’lady?” the cat-eared boy bent down to look at her face. Her face was all scrunched up, with her eyes mostly closed from squinting- an attempt to stop her tears. Everything earlier was an act. While Chat was letting all his feelings out, his Lady was hiding hers. He cursed himself for not noticing that she was acting differently, because she was acting like him.

“I couldn’t bear to see you suffer like that. After you took the blow for me I couldn’t think of anything else but ending the battle as soon as possible. Even after you were hit, you kept pretending to be okay. But nothing was okay. We both know the knives did more than just hurt you,” she choked out. The knives had a curse attached: whoever was hit would see an image of everyone they loved working against them, betraying them.

“Everything would be fine after the fight. Paris and you would be safe when everything is over.”

“But you wouldn’t be. The civilians always seem to have even their emotional scars healed after an Akuma attack. It’s like they remember it, but their hearts are reinforced against it. They see it more as a bad dream. But we still remember and feel the pain in our hearts. Our scars don’t heal. Yours don’t.”

“It doesn’t matter how I end up after the fight,” Chat turned away. He understood his role in the battle perfectly. Chat Noir was to protect his Lady no matter what. Not solely because he loved her, but because she was the only one who can truly save Paris from supervillains with her healing ability. No matter how many times she claimed he was irreplaceable, Chat Noir knew she was wrong. Anyone can do what Chat Noir can, she had proven it herself. But, as long as she was Ladybug, he would try his best to have some meaning. Chat Noir would be a shield to protect her and a pillar to support her.

Ladybug cupped his Chat’s cheeks, forcing her partner to look at her again. “Don’t say that. Of course it matters, Chat. It matters to me.” Despite her constant mental refutations, the blonde had been clawing his way deeper into her heart. She hated seeing him sacrifice himself over and over again because of her carelessness. Ladybug knew that he always made sure to shield her from the heavier blows and that he was always making sure she was safe. Even when he was cracking jokes in the middle of the fight, Chat was perfectly attentive of the supervillains. He never faltered.

The boy who never faltered, her knight in black leather, was engulfed in a sudden heat and his cupped cheeks were a furious pink. “M’lady, you can’t say those kinds of things to me.” His eyes darted away. How did his scolding turn into this?

“I have to say it for my kitty to understand. No one would expect someone as arrogant as you to care so little about themselves.”

“Sorry, but there isn’t much of me to care about.” Chat’s eyes found themselves locked into hers yet again. But he wasn’t looking at her. He was trying his best to see what she was seeing in him. He had a role, sure. But he wasn’t anything more than that. He lived to see Ladybug succeed.

“Chat, you know that’s not true.” Ladybug lowered her hands and wrapped them around his neck, raising the duo up in a hug.

Ladybug was going to get her partner to love himself. She didn’t care how long it took or how difficult it would be. Chat Noir was her shield and pillar. He was her best friend. She cared for him more than her words were able to express. But maybe this one little thing, this small act of affection, can get her feelings across this one time.

Her best friend sighed, returning the hug. “I was supposed to be the person telling you off tonight.” His lips perked up in a smile she couldn’t see.

It may take him a while, but he’ll do anything if it makes her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is my first fic in the fanon.  
> So that's prolly why the characters and pretty much everything else is bad.  
> Just trying to get good at writing with this stuff.  
> Tips and pointers are appreciated.
> 
> I also can't tell you how it went from crack to angst because I really don't know.


End file.
